


Surprise Visits 意外造访

by destielarmyCN



Series: A Summer Affair 夏の不伦 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Top Dean, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩想让他的男朋友大吃一惊。和自己的男朋友距离两个小时车程不是什么理想状况，但他们设法克服了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visits 意外造访

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprise Visits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864766) by [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala). 



> 很抱歉这么久才回来。希望这篇98%都是肉的更新能够弥补这长时间的等候。
> 
> 现在，听好了小混蛋们（我用最好的方式理解这个称呼）这是该系列的结束了。我在更新另一篇。我想在它完结/几乎完结的时候再发，所以可能需要过些时间才能发布下一篇作品。下篇作品会是关于我有所了解的话题，所以我想应该会不错。：）我已经完成了布局，开始下笔。现在只需要时间来完成它。总之，希望能尽快在下一篇作品中见到你们。感谢阅读。：）
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译：BearBear  
> 校对：阿紫

迪恩想给他的男朋友一个惊喜。和自己的男朋友距离两个小时车程不是什么理想状况，但他们设法克服了。在经历了整个暑假的相聚之后，两个人变得难舍难分。卡斯会在周末或者迪恩调休的时候到迪恩那里过夜；迪恩也会溜进卡斯的房间，在那里他们俩像兔子一样热切地交合。迪恩对卡斯的家人没有发现他们的事情感到非常惊讶，他推测作为富有家庭成员也是可以有好处的：隔音良好的房间。  
  
迪恩每天晚上下班以后都给卡斯电话，两个人会互相告诉对方自己的一天是怎么过的。如果迪恩没有打电话，卡斯会生气，并且给他来电。随后他们会再次步入正规。卡斯告诉迪恩有个教授总是在找他的麻烦。只要有机会逮到卡斯走神，他就会向卡斯提问。然而这位教授不知道卡斯是个天才，他已经在开学之初就读完了所有的教材和推荐读物，所以无论什么时候教授提问，卡斯总是能回答。教授为卡斯带着得意的表情对答如流而十分窝火。考虑到他对卡斯这么混蛋，迪恩认为这位教授实在活该。  
  
周末，卡斯会在周五最后一节课后开车两个小时，在迪恩下班前准时到达他家。迪恩会因为即将见到卡斯而兴奋一整天。当他到家的时候，卡斯会冲向他，两个人在进入卧室之前已经心急地脱掉了所有的衣服。  
  
萨米对迪恩抱怨过这个。在卡斯来访的周末，他不得不再找一个地方睡觉。因为他们会黏在一起几个小时，而萨姆不想听到自己的哥哥做爱。但萨姆告诉过迪恩，他为哥哥终于找到所爱的人而感到高兴。在迪恩看来这算是萨姆默许了自己和卡斯的行为。  
  
不幸的是，有时候卡斯不得不取消周末的会面。他可能被学校的作业缠住，或者不得不呆在学校完成课题或者准备考试。迪恩痛恨这样的周末，既因为他无法见到卡斯，也因为他十分饥渴。知道卡斯也是这种状态让他感觉稍微好过一些。萨姆原本以为他可以在这种时候享受留在家的时光，但没过多久，他就被迪恩的苦瓜脸烦扰而自动躲开他了。Skype在不能见面期间成了他们最好的朋友。他们在网络摄像头前自慰直到双双高潮，并且在电话结束后越来越欲望高涨。  
  
当卡斯在的时候，他们之间也可能发生争吵。主要是因为迪恩没收拾东西，或者迪恩太累而没有在听卡斯说话。通常是迪恩坐在沙发上享受一杯啤酒，电视里播放着某个他几乎没有在看的节目。卡斯会冲进房间，叫嚷着一些迪恩不会注意的琐事。迪恩经常累到不想反驳，这让卡斯像暴风般冲回卧室，把自己埋进床单里。这情况第一次发生的时候，迪恩一直跟在卡斯后面。而现在，他知道自己只要坐在原地就行了，卡斯会回到他的身边。  
  
平静下来之后，卡斯会裹着迪恩的床单重新出现，像极了一只迷途的小狗。他会走向迪恩，蜷缩在他身边的沙发上，在他的耳边轻声道歉。迪恩也会对他道歉，拉近对方使两个人紧密地依偎在一起。一般来说，他们会直接在沙发上和好、做爱，并且享受整个过程的每一分钟。  
  
现在，迪恩正在卡斯的宿舍楼里游荡。之前他只来过这个混乱的地方两次，两次都有卡斯领路。迪恩没有因为找不到路而感觉沮丧，因为卡斯在刚来两周的时候就告诉过他，自己一天之内在这里迷路两次。他原以为卡斯是说在学校里而不是宿舍里迷路，现在终于懂了。  
  
在问过几个人卡斯的房间号之后，他找到了一个看上去眼熟的走廊。不久，他站在了卡斯的房门外。一开始，他以为自己找错了房间，因为如果他是对的（他当然是对的），房间里的重低音正大声播放AC/DC的音乐。卡斯曾经说自己的室友是个痛恨噪音的作家，所以室友几乎不可能播放爆破性的经典摇滚。因此可以推断放音乐的是卡斯。这让迪恩感到困惑。卡斯应该在学习，这么大声地播放AC/DC的音乐并不能帮助他集中精神。  
  
迪恩来看望卡斯的原因是有两个星期没看到他了。在迪恩的时间观念里，这太长了。他猜这对卡斯来说也一样。迪恩想念他的男朋友。想亲眼看见他、听到他，想拥抱、抚摸和亲吻卡斯。在他们正式成为一对的第一个星期里，迪恩就领悟到他们之间拥有的比性更深刻。这意味着迪恩永远也不会放开卡斯。  
  
当迪恩正准备敲门的时候，他听到一些声音，几乎让他的家伙从牛仔裤里跳出来。这声音很微弱，但他绝对没听错。  
  
“迪恩。”卡斯呻吟着。上帝啊，这意味着卡斯在里面自慰。他在想着迪恩打飞机。现在他知道为什么放音乐了。卡斯从来不擅长压低声音。  
  
迪恩想进去，但又不想破坏气氛。他想看卡斯在做什么，却不想被他发现自己在偷窥。带着犹豫，迪恩试了试门柄，惊讶地发下它没有被锁上。卡斯也许是个天才，但他有时候实在很缺乏常识。  
  
迪恩小心翼翼、悄声无息地打开了门。卡斯的床在房间里远离门的另一边。他的注意力完全在自己身上，没有意识到门被打开了。迪恩走了进去，警惕地将门在身后关上并锁了起来。他的嘴在看到卡斯的时候变干了。  
  
他的男朋友正张开双腿背靠在床上。他的腿张开到极限，脚踩在床上撑起身体，用一个假阳具进出自己。他的另一只手在自慰，阴茎在他赤裸的胯部留下了大量的液体。卡斯在性爱中发出的声音非常动人，今天也是如此。每次玩具进入身体的时候，他都大声吸气。毫无疑问它正撞击着他的前列腺。卡斯是如此饥渴，这幅景象简直快要了迪恩的老命。  
  
迪恩试探性地前进了一步，安静地将自己的行李放在卡斯衣柜旁边的地毯上，眼睛一直盯着卡斯。卡斯的眼睛紧闭着。在靠近的时候，迪恩明白了卡斯要把音乐放这么大声的原因：他没办法保持安静。他在床上扭动着，用假阳具更加迅速地进出自己，很明显就快到了。  
  
注视着这一幕，迪恩的脑海里突然灵光一现。他环视房间，在房间一侧卡斯室友的床边找到了音乐播放器。迪恩尽量迅速而又安静地移动到空床边坐了下来。卡斯仍旧在动作，双眼紧闭，口里喘息着迪恩的名字，揭示了他正幻想的对象。每一次他男朋友的双唇吐出他的名字，都让迪恩感到温暖冲刷全身。平常里的卡斯已经够美貌了，而此刻的他美得更加震慑人心。  
  
迪恩能够感觉到他牛仔裤里令人不舒服的勃起。但他不准备对此采取行动。现在是挑逗卡斯的时间。他注视着、等待着一个完美的时机来让卡斯发现自己在偷窥。从卡斯的声音判断，他知道卡斯快高潮了，但迪恩还没有——也许再过几分钟他会。迪恩一边看着他的男朋友不停地将玩具塞进身体里和自慰，一边抬起手摸到开关键。  
  
不一会，卡斯就快到了，他正在爆发的边缘。迪恩迅速地按下了停止键。当音箱停止播放，卡斯的呻吟声也消失了。他睁开眼睛，转过头看向迪恩坐的地方。卡斯把眼睛睁到最大，嘴巴震惊地张着。他的手停了下来，迪恩上下打量着他，直到一个得意的笑出现在脸上。  
  
“你在忙什么，小公主？”迪恩打招呼说。卡斯持续地盯着他，好像不相信他本人正坐在自己面前似的。  
  
“我……我没有……你在这里干什么？”卡斯结巴了一会才说出这句话。他皱着眉头困惑地盯着迪恩。  
  
迪恩笑出声：“我来是想给你个惊喜。鲍比批了我一些假，然而看上去你并不需要我。”迪恩做出要起身的动作，卡斯发出一声抗议的呻吟。  
  
“迪恩……”他呻吟道：“求你。”该死的，他知道对迪恩乞求会起到什么效果。  
  
“你想要什么，小公主？”迪恩故意问。他完全知道卡斯想要什么，但就是想要听到对方亲口说出来，这样他才能更尽兴地挑逗对方。  
  
“你……求你，迪恩。我好想要你。”卡斯迪奥呻吟着说。  
  
迪恩嘴角扬起邪笑。他太爱卡斯的祈求的模样了。“看上去你已经什么都准备好了啊，公主。还是说那些玩具都没法满足你？你需要什么更棒的东西吗？”他的声音低沉充满诱惑。他知道这声音对卡斯的影响，富有趣味地看着他的男朋友在床上扭动。卡斯没有继续自慰的动作，因为他知道他应该等待。迪恩不记得他们是怎么进入这种支配与服从的模式里的了，但他喜欢这样。他知道自己是卡斯的第一次，而卡斯想要探索。卡斯对性事有特殊的癖好，迪恩会全心全意地帮他尝试一切。  
  
卡斯只是点点头。“需要你，”他喘息着说：“求你。”迪恩用上了所有的自制力才没有立刻脱光，让卡斯如愿以偿。不。他还有个游戏要好好玩一玩，即使在他已经很久没有让男朋友在自己手下翻滚扭动了。  
  
“没打电话给我就自己独自享受，你让我很失望，明白吗，小公主。”  
  
“我以为你在工作。我变得好硬，迪恩。我真的需要你，没有办法再等了。”卡斯试着解释，但解释完全没有用。  
  
“你为什么没有戴上我给你买的玩具？”迪恩问。他站在原地没有移动，而卡斯明显非常绝望地想要碰到他。  
  
卡斯低吼着说：“你真不明白自慰的目的吗？”口气里充满了讽刺。迪恩咯咯笑出声来。他爱自己男朋友的这种反应。  
  
“戴上它。”迪恩要求说。他几乎听见卡斯翻白眼的声音了，但后者叹气之后，将手从身体上移开，把假阳具从身体里拿出，开始在床边梳妆台上的黑色盒子里寻找那个玩具。迪恩知道那个盒子里的每一样东西。他们已经把其中的每一个都试过无数次了，但迪恩从不给卡斯买能跟自己的尺寸相比的东西。他不希望卡斯的玩具能像自己的阴茎那样撑开他。他知道自己的男朋友喜欢被撑开到极限和被填满的烧灼感。如果迪恩给了他那么大尺寸的玩具，他可能不会像现在那样如此绝望地想要迪恩了。  
  
迪恩看着卡斯在盒子里搜寻，他的手因为欲望和期待颤抖。终于，卡斯的脸上闪过一个小小的微笑，迪恩知道他找到了。他看着卡斯拿出玩具，递给自己，但他只是摇了摇头。  
  
“你把它戴上。”迪恩命令说。他恨不得立刻穿过房间扑向自己男朋友就地上了他，但现在这样会更有乐趣。当他们完成这套前戏，后面的高潮绝对值得期待。  
  
卡斯起身，背靠着墙，这样他就是横坐在床上面对迪恩的姿势了。迪恩爱极了卡斯不用他说就知道该做什么这点。尽管有点不情愿，但迪恩知道卡斯总是喜欢展示的。不需要下一步指示，卡斯就将阴茎环戴上，欣赏了一会之后才抬起眼又看向迪恩。  
  
“多么完美，小公主。”迪恩夸奖说。他知道卡斯喜欢自己的赞美，而迪恩热爱卡斯听到它们以后的反应，特别是当他像现在这样脸红的时候。  
  
“你能来这里吗？”卡斯小声而又无辜地问道，迪恩几乎、几乎就要起身。他的脚趾在鞋子里期待地抽动，但他仍然忍住了。  
  
“再等会儿，小公主。”这个回答为他赢来了一声抗议的呻吟。  
  
“说真的，迪恩，我已经两周没有碰你了，而现在你离我只有几步之遥却还是要拒绝我？这不公平。”卡斯抱怨说。  
  
“嘿，嘿，我也忍得辛苦呢。后面会让你很爽的，小公主。你知道我一直都会。”迪恩安慰他说，得到了卡斯小小的点头和微笑作为回应。卡斯似乎在回想迪恩拒绝直接接触他的那几次和最后自己得到的快感。  
  
卡斯害羞地透过睫毛看向迪恩，每当这种时候，迪恩总是惊异于他男朋友怎么能看上去如此纯洁，特别是考虑到他们干过的那些事情以后。“请你……”卡斯开口，接着又停住了，好像在考虑他是否该说出来：“请你……脱掉衣服好吗？”  
  
迪恩弯着嘴角假装考虑了一会。“嗯，”他哼出声来：“你为什么不躺下，大大地张开双腿等着我呢？”卡斯盯着迪恩一秒，因为后者不肯脱衣而失望。他可怜的狗狗眼几乎就要让迪恩屈服了。“快点小公主，我们可没有一整天时间。”  
  
卡斯叹口气，背向下躺好，把胳臂横在眼睛上方，在他的单人床上将双腿张到最大。他双脚落在床单上，右膝盖顶在墙上，另一只膝盖悬在床沿外。  
  
当卡斯摆好姿势，迪恩花了点时间脱掉衣服。他动作迅速，但仍注意保证将衣服落在了属于卡斯的这半边房间里，以防他的室友突然回来。他认为这个室友不会喜欢迪恩的衣服在自己床上的。当他变得赤裸，迪恩走到床尾欣赏眼前的景色。看着他的男朋友，迪恩感到又一滴前液沿着前端落在地上。卡斯的洞口因为空虚而缩紧，有润滑剂从其中流出。躺在那里，卡斯的臀部在轻微地晃动，没有剧烈到让迪恩需要发表评论的地步，但它的确在动着。  
  
他的目光慢慢上移到卡斯的阴茎，坚硬的肉棒正蓄势待发、显出蓬勃的深红色。接着进入迪恩视线的是阴茎上戴着的环。夏末的时候他们一起去过成人用品店，在那儿迪恩给将要回学校的卡斯买了一些新玩具。他们都知道只在周末的时候见面无法满足自己，因此男友力十足的迪恩决定给卡斯买些玩具，来让他的生活变得更轻松一些。卡斯高兴得跳了起来，一路拽着他到成人用品店。那里有成千上万的不同种的玩具。迪恩让卡斯自行挑选自己喜欢的，他自己则四处寻找些特别的东西。五分钟以后，他找到了：铬合金的阴茎环，上面刻着镶边的粉红色字体的“公主”二字。一看到它，迪恩就带着它去找了卡斯。迪恩的账户为此大大出血，买下了一些他们打算日后尝试的玩具，然后两人一起走出了商店。从今天卡斯穿上这环的效果来看，迪恩的钱可真是没白花。  
  
迪恩目光上移，看到卡斯的躯干沾满了前液，他正试着用深呼吸稳住身体。深红色在他的身体上蔓延开，一直向上到颈部。他的喉结因为吞咽而活动。当迪恩看向卡斯的脸，他失望地发现那双漂亮的蓝眼睛并没有看向自己。  
  
“小公主，睁开你的眼睛。”迪恩悄声说。  
  
卡斯慢慢将胳臂抬起放在身侧，他睁开眼睛看向迪恩，一边舔唇，一边让视线在迪恩赤裸的身体上上下移动。但当卡斯终于和迪恩目光交汇，并发现迪恩正盯着自己时，迪恩满意地看到卡斯的呼吸停住了。  
  
“你真美，小公主，你知道吗？”迪恩膜拜着他：“真他妈的完美。”迪恩说着爬上床，在卡斯的双腿间跪坐下来，双手放在自己大腿上。他知道卡斯极度渴望触摸他，渴望将双腿环在迪恩的腰部，双手抱住他的肩膀，好使他们的皮肤紧紧相贴。迪恩也同样渴望这些。他想要卡斯温暖的身体包裹自己，听到他的喘息和呻吟在耳边响起，呼吸颤抖着拂过他的肌肤。迪恩渴望这些，他会得到的，只是还得再等等。  
  
他寻找着卡斯之前用的润滑剂，发现它被放在黑盒子的旁边。“把润滑剂递给我，小公主。”他说。  
  
卡斯闪电般地抓起润滑剂给到迪恩。他们的手指在这个过程中轻轻擦过，两个人的呼吸都因对方带来的温暖而一滞，好像电流穿过他们的身体一般。从那一刻开始，所有的一切都被抛到了九霄云外，迪恩要行动了。  
  
他轻微地向下移动一点，给自己留出空间趴下，脸正好对着卡斯的洞口。他伸手抓住卡斯的大腿，将它们推到他的胸前。卡斯因为这接触而喘息，并在失去它的时候发出小声的呜咽。  
  
“把腿撑到最开，小公主。”迪恩命令。他向上看到卡斯无言地点点头，将手伸到膝盖下方，拉起双腿，在墙壁的限制下尽最大努力将它们分开。  
  
卡斯准备好以后，迪恩将手撑在卡斯的大腿根，头向前倾，舔过卡斯的洞口。卡斯发出的呻吟让迪恩露出得意的笑。迪恩又舔了一下，因为润滑剂的味道而有点瑟缩。下次他们绝对需要弄个味道好的。  
  
“迪恩。”卡斯带着哭腔说：“求你。”  
  
迪恩不需要更多的请求，他将鼻子埋入卡斯的臀缝里，将他的男朋友从里到外尝了个遍。他的舌头尽量深地探向卡斯体内，然后沿着他的肛口划起圈。他一边在床单上晃动臀部，一边用自己最好的舌技操干着他的男朋友。卡斯的一只手放开了自己的膝盖，抓住迪恩的头发开始动。通常来说，迪恩会停下来要求卡斯把手放回原处，但此刻，他如此沉溺在卡斯的气味和味道里，完全不在乎别的了。他想要尽情地用舌头操干自己的男朋友。  
  
等他退后喘息着给自己补充空气的时候，卡斯呻吟着，喉咙里因为空虚发出哀泣。迪恩抬头查看他男朋友的脸，发现后者已经被彻底操翻了。他一定在枕头上大幅扭动过头部，那上面到处都是他的头发。之前在胸部的红晕已经扩散到整个面部。因为失去了音乐的掩护，为了让自己安静下来，他的嘴唇被咬得通红。迪恩认为卡斯不想让他的邻居们听见自己的声音，这很奇怪，因为卡斯从来不会压抑自己的叫床声。  
  
卡斯的眼睛不安地在房间里扫视，最后终于锁定在迪恩身上。  
  
“你能……”卡斯喘息着，他的身体在努力地呼吸：“打开音乐吗？”  
  
迪恩笑起来：“绝不，小公主。我要每个人都听见你。让他们知道你在我身下是多么淫荡的婊子。让他们知道，已经有人把你照顾得很好了。”  
  
卡斯尖声地呜咽着。迪恩一边轻笑一边俯下身舔起卡斯的洞口。这次他探入得尽量深，寻找着卡斯的前列腺。卡斯之前的扩张给了迪恩的舌头足够的移动空间。在他的动作下，卡斯开始混乱地呻吟，如果不是戴着环，他可能已经高潮了。当迪恩再次舔舐他洞口的时候，卡斯抽泣起来。  
  
“你的小穴太他妈的棒了。我可以这样一整天，用舌头干你的小洞直到你再也说不出话来。”  
  
“求你，”卡斯抽泣着。迪恩起身看着他，眼泪从后者的脸颊上划过。迪恩抬起身，用膝盖迅速向前移动到卡斯张开的两腿之间。接着他用自己的身体覆盖住卡斯，四片唇吻在一起。  
  
这是个充满热情、潮湿而又凌乱的吻。他们都对这样的接触渴求了很久，直到此刻才仿佛久旱逢上甘露般得到了它。卡斯的手抓住迪恩的头发，迪恩的手仍旧压在卡斯的大腿上。当迪恩退后，他们的唇瓣之间拉出一条唾液形成的丝线，直到卡斯舔唇才弄断了它。  
  
“你想要什么，小公主？”迪恩问道。他知道眼前的男人已经到达临界点。他希望卡斯的高潮跟自己的一样棒。  
  
“你。”卡斯简要地回答。这就是迪恩需要的全部。他向后捡起之前扔在一边的润滑剂，涂抹在阴茎上。他看着卡斯，后者正睁大眼睛咬住嘴唇。他真希望这双嘴唇包裹自己粗大的阴茎。但这可以等等。眼下他无法遏制地想要狠狠干上他的小公主一顿。  
  
当他足够润滑的时候，迪恩抓住性器的底部，将它对准了卡斯的入口。卡斯在迪恩的阴茎顶部碰到洞口时屏住了呼吸。他已经被之前的玩具扩张过了，但玩具并不大。他们都明白那东西跟迪恩的尺寸没法比。  
  
一个流畅的动作，迪恩就撞进了卡斯迪奥体内，让他从床上弹起几英寸来，落下去的时候，头撞在了床板上。迪恩迅速地抱起他，拿枕头竖着垫在他的脑袋下，防止刚才的事情再次发生。他可不希望他的小公主得脑震荡。  
  
“操，迪恩。”卡斯哭了起来：“真棒。操他妈的，求你了，快动一下。”他抽泣着说。  
  
“你很想要是吗？小逼真他妈的贪吃啊。”迪恩喘息着说，他身下的小混蛋居然有胆夹紧了他：“操，小公主。我可能会不让你高潮。”他调笑说。卡斯因为这个玩笑大声抽泣，含糊地说着“不”，令迪恩笑出声：“没错，我就是这么想的。”  
  
迪恩一直向后退到入口处，又用力地撞进去。上帝啊，他太喜欢卡斯紧致温热的身体了。听到卡斯发出的尖叫声，迪恩的老二不自觉地抽动了一下。卡斯知道自己声音对迪恩的影响，他放声淫叫了出来，让迪恩十分受用。  
  
之前的小心谨慎被抛到了空气里，迪恩开始猛烈而连续地冲刺。卡斯被顶起身来，他不得不抬起腿，用膝盖顶在床头板上以支撑住自己的身体。迪恩找到了他的前列腺，在他持续猛烈的冲击下，卡斯已经语无伦次。迪恩是如此沉迷其中，以至于在一段时间里忘记了卡斯还带着环，他用手抓住了男朋友的老二，无情地套弄着它，直到指头碰到其上冰冷的金属。他笑起来，抬起眼睛看向卡斯。一滴滴的眼泪正顺着卡斯的脸颊流下来。  
  
“想高潮吗，小公主？”迪恩低吼道。  
  
“是的！”卡斯高声叫道：“求你，求你了，迪恩，让我高潮。我需要它。我再也受不住了。”  
  
“你受得住。”迪恩低吼着，没有停下冲刺的动作。他在卡斯的呜咽声中抓紧了后者的屁股，把他拉得更近，更加用力地操进对方的身体来寻求释放。在卡斯淫叫声的助兴之下，他很快就到了——尽管从进入到这片紧致温热中，到最后释放持续的时间已经长到令人难以置信。迪恩绷紧了身体，猛烈地射进了卡斯体内，双唇除了大吼以外，无法说出一个连贯的词语。  
  
视线清晰以后，他看向身下仍然可怜兮兮地硬着、无比绝望的卡斯。他用乞求的目光看着迪恩，迪恩则再也无法拒绝他。  
  
“好了，小公主，”迪恩安慰说：“我会让你高潮的，但首先你得为我做点事。”  
  
卡斯困惑地看着他，但他想要释放的渴望战胜了好奇心：“任何事情，迪恩，只要能让我高潮。”他恳求说。  
  
迪恩笑起来。他已经把卡斯调教得为了高潮愿意做任何事。  
  
“看看你，”迪恩说：“这么绝望地想要高潮吗？我猜如果把环取下来，你会射满全身不是吗，小公主？自从被你男朋友的大阴茎填满以后就再也忍不住了。”  
  
“是的，迪恩，”卡斯喘息着：“求你。”  
  
迪恩笑着用身体覆上卡斯，在他的耳边低语：“他妈的，我爱死你这样了，小公主。”他的右手放开了卡斯的臀部，来到两人贴合的身体中间，抓住了卡斯的老二。他把一根指头滑向阴茎环，找到连接处，打开了它。当阴茎环松开的时候，他再次低语道：“来吧，小公主，为我高潮。就像这样，小穴里含着大鸡巴，听着我对你说的脏话，现在就高潮。我知道你能。”  
  
这就是卡斯需要的全部。他喘息着在两个人的身体上留下精液，一边继续在迪恩有些变软的阴茎上摇动着自己的屁股。迪恩亲吻着卡斯的太阳穴，在他耳边轻声说着安慰的话，一边用手抚摸着卡斯的头发。  
  
“太乖了，小公主，我真他妈的爱你。”  
  
“我也爱你，迪恩。”卡斯在高潮的余韵中喘息着。这告白总是能在他体内引起战栗。当卡斯呼吸回复的时候，他突然紧张起来。  
  
“怎么了？”迪恩问，不知道卡斯为什么这么不安。  
  
“你刚才说，让我高潮的话，我就得做什么？”卡斯带着担忧小声问。  
  
迪恩笑出声来，胳臂撑起身体看着身下的卡斯：“还有个玩具在哪？”他问。  
  
卡斯的眼睛睁大了，他就着两人结合在一起的姿势转头看向黑盒子。迪恩接到这个提示，撑起一只胳臂，伸手够到了它。他把盒子放在卡斯的胸口，小心地避开后者身上覆盖的精液，向盒子里窥视。经过一阵简单的搜寻，他很快拿到了那个玩具，将盒子放回原处。  
  
迪恩向后坐在自己的脚后跟上，小心地不让老二滑出来，他伸手再次抓起润滑剂，把它涂在玩具上之后，看向卡斯。  
  
“你得折起身体，小公主。我可不希望漏出来任何一点。”迪恩解释说。  
  
卡斯点点头，随着迪恩的引导，下身向上，头和背部上半截支撑在床上，双臂在身体两侧保持平衡。  
  
当他们摆好姿势，迪恩从他的体内抽出来，敏感的男根感受到包围而来的冷空气，他不由地吸了口气。有一些精液随着他的动作被带了出来，他立刻用手指将它们按了回去，并用肛塞堵住了卡斯的洞口。在他将肛塞一路按进去的时候，卡斯发出一声呻吟。放置好肛塞以后，迪恩让卡斯落回床上，他则在卡斯和墙壁之间躺下。从这个位置他能好好地看着卡斯。  
  
“感觉好吗，小公主？”迪恩问，得到一个点头作为回答。“太乖了。”迪恩再次予以赞许，倾身在他的脸颊上落下一个吻。卡斯因为这个动作微笑了，转身面对着迪恩，开始和他慵懒地接吻。  
  
“我好想你。”卡斯在迪恩的嘴唇中间低语。  
  
“我也想你，小公主。”迪恩回答道，然后再次吻了上去。  
  
他们慵懒的爱抚着彼此的身体，直到被放在床头柜上卡斯手机的震动打断。卡斯不情愿地结束了这个吻，他拿起手机，转身面对一直看着自己的迪恩。  
  
“是查理的。”卡斯说：“她想我跟她一起去这个新开的夜店。如果你想的话，要不我拒绝她？”  
  
迪恩笑起来。这样会很有意思：“不，我们去吧。找点乐子。”  
  
卡斯怀疑地看着迪恩：“从什么时候开始，你喜欢夜店了？你又不跳舞。”  
  
“在男朋友的小穴里灌满了我的精液，而且被肛塞填住的时候。”迪恩笑起来：“再说了，你喜欢跳舞。所以让我们洗个澡去见你的朋友吧。”他在卡斯的屁股蛋上打了一巴掌，十分满意地听见卡斯发出一声惊叫，然后他和卡斯又交缠在了一起。  
  
在漫长的热水沐浴之后，迪恩从包里翻出来一些合适的衣服准备穿。他带了自己最好的牛仔裤和黑色衬衣，以便和卡斯一起出去约会。把衣服拿在手里之后，他发现卡斯还在抽屉里找衣服穿。一条牛仔裤被拿了出来，随后是一件深蓝色衬衣。他把衣服扔在了床上，走到卡斯身后，双臂环在男人的腰部，吻上了他赤裸的颈项。  
  
“嗯。”卡斯哼哼着，向后贴上他的抚摸：“这个，这是我最想念的部分。”  
  
“太同意了。”迪恩转过卡斯的脸，吻上他的嘴唇之后回答。他们以最慵懒的节奏爱抚。最终，他们分开了，迪恩恋恋不舍地开始换衣服。他们马上得和卡斯的朋友见面前往夜店。当他们都穿好，两个人手牵手走向宿舍大门。  
  
“老兄，我找你房间的时候彻底迷路了。问了几个人才摸到房门。”迪恩坦白说。  
  
卡斯笑起来：“没什么。这里是很让人困惑。他们需要放点路标之类的。”  
  
一小段出租车程和几轮酒之后，迪恩发现他正坐在俱乐部的包厢里。那里很吵，闪光和灯光填满了整个区域，舞池里烟雾滚滚。他见到了卡斯的朋友。在这之前，他已经在和卡斯的对话中了解到了关于他们的一切。  
  
他知道查理是个电脑天才，主修计算机编程，痴迷《哈利波特》，是真人角色扮演游戏（LARPing）的爱好者。卡斯第一次告诉他LARPing的时候，迪恩想要查理的号码好跟她一起玩。那听起来太有意思了。  
  
巴尔萨扎是一个英国的混球和彻底的烂人。他不分场合地与卡斯调情，即使在卡斯告诉他自己已经有稳定的关系，对他不感兴趣以后。值得庆幸的是，今晚他管住了自己的双手。  
  
盖斯是个废柴，外加瘦杆无比。迪恩觉得一瓶啤酒就能让他醉成一滩。没有人知道盖斯的专业，也没人想过要问。他们只看见过他在校园里晃悠，后来他逐渐地融入他们，而他们也温暖地接纳了他。根据卡斯的说法，尽管无比废柴，盖斯仍然能够让人们渐渐喜欢上他。  
  
卡斯的最后一位朋友是艾什，跟查理是一个专业的。显然，他们之间经常进行比赛来证明谁才是更好的黑客。结果是不分仲伯，他们俩总是轮着当赢家，谁取胜要看当时的环境和比赛规则而定。简单来说，迪恩知道，如果他需要黑什么东西，找他们中的任何一个帮忙都能很快搞定。  
  
卡斯整晚都在座位上扭动，迪恩看到他的时候无法控制地露出微笑。卡斯的脸颊绯红，嘴唇因为被牙齿咬住而变得肿胀。这倒不是因为迪恩摸了他或者酒精的缘故。当他坐下的时候，肛塞会压住他的前列腺，为了不让人觉察，他得咬住嘴唇避免呻吟出声。在几轮酒之后，迪恩注意到卡斯开始在座位上有规律地移动，好像在故意寻求刺激。为了确认他的猜测，迪恩在桌下的手伸到了卡斯的大腿上，慢慢地向上移动。整个晚上的多数时间里，卡斯一直坐在他身边小口喝酒。迪恩知道卡斯很希望去跳舞，但他自己还需要多喝几杯才会有勇气走向舞池。  
  
当迪恩伸手摸向卡斯的胯间，他毫不惊讶地发现卡斯已经硬了。后者因为这触摸而吸气，移动下身，靠向迪恩的手。但迪恩不会那么轻易地让他得逞，他拿开了自己的手。卡斯在迪恩耳边发出一声低低的呜咽，引得迪恩轻笑。  
  
“你想去跳舞吗，小公主？”迪恩在卡斯的耳朵里悄声说。卡斯点点头。迪恩从桌边站起来向他伸出手，卡斯犹豫着接住了。“我们去跳舞。”迪恩对着同桌的朋友们说。只有艾什和盖斯还在那儿，查理和巴尔萨扎都找到妹子跳舞去了。  
  
迪恩拉着卡斯穿过拥挤的人群，来到舞池中间。在这里，周围人都沉浸在自己的舞步里，他们不会被到处扫视的人看到，可以自由地做任何想做的事。  
  
迪恩停下脚步，看向卡斯，让他转身，后背贴上自己的胸膛。迪恩的双手顺着卡斯的胸部一直向下，来到他的大腿根部。卡斯的一只胳臂环住迪恩的头部后方，手埋在他的头发里，另一只手向后落在迪恩的臀部，将他拉进自己。卡斯开始随着音乐摇摆，晃动臀部向后抵到迪恩身上；他的头后仰，落在迪恩的肩膀上，手更紧地抓住了迪恩的头发。  
  
“操你的，这么饥渴。”迪恩在卡斯的耳朵里呼气：“等不到回包厢里。你就得开始在肛塞上干自己了，是吗，小公主？”  
  
卡斯有点开始瘫软。迪恩在开始贴着卡斯的屁股摇晃时已经变硬了。他试着让勃起直戳进卡斯的臀缝，想在肛塞上加力。  
  
“我敢说，如果我开口要求的话，你就会让我在这里上了你的，是不是，小公主？”迪恩问。卡斯用呻吟当作回答，屁股往后压向迪恩的胯间：“也许我应该让你把阴茎环也带上。现在可不能让你在裤子里射出来，不是吗？”  
  
卡斯靠在迪恩肩膀上的头摇了摇，然后转头蹭进迪恩的颈弯，在上面落下柔软的吻。当吻变得粗暴，卡斯开始更多地啃咬迪恩的脖子。迪恩转过卡斯的头，两个人的嘴唇碰在一起，分享着一个炽热并且充满了欲望的吻。卡斯的嘴立刻为迪恩张开，迪恩充分回应了他。一边热吻，他们的胯部随着音乐节奏一边持续地摇摆着。迪恩抓住机会，将一只手从卡斯的胯骨移到他臀部正上方的牛仔裤裤腰。他的手伸进卡斯的牛仔裤和内裤里，一直来到臀肉中间的缝隙处。他继续向下直到碰到肛塞，把它用力按进卡斯体内。卡斯断开了吻，像个婊子一样呻吟起来，让迪恩的坚挺渗出了前液。  
  
“迪恩，”在获得了一丝自控力之后，卡斯喘着气说：“我们……我们走吧。”  
  
“你想要得快不行了吗？公主？有我在身边的时候，就没法在晚上陪朋友玩了？”迪恩调笑着说，手拿出了卡斯的牛仔裤：“想象一下明年，萨米到这里上了大学之后。我们两个在家，会连大门都出不了的，对吗？”  
  
几个月以前，萨姆告诉迪恩他准备和卡斯进同一所大学。这消息让迪恩感到欣喜若狂，立刻给卡斯电话告诉了他这个好消息。卡斯和迪恩一样兴奋。他们简直不能等到它快点成真。他们决定租一个公寓，如果萨姆愿意的话，就跟萨姆一起租下它。但迪恩认为萨姆可能更愿意住在宿舍里，好留给这对恋人一些空间。如果他现在就觉得有卡斯来的周末难熬，他一定会痛恨每天都看到迪恩和卡斯腻歪的日子。  
  
他们匆匆和卡斯的朋友告别，查理和迪恩交换了电话号码，然后迪恩就把卡斯拉出了夜总会，叫了一辆出租直奔学校。卡斯在整个过程中几乎管不住自己的手，直到迪恩在他耳边悄声威胁要给他戴上阴茎环，他才停下。然而当看见卡斯在座位上挤压自己臀部的时候，迪恩再次瞪了后者一眼，告诉他之前如果再不停下前面的威胁就会成真。卡斯发出抱怨的声音，但止住了自己的动作，在剩下的车程中偎依在迪恩身边。迪恩微笑着，手抚摩过卡斯的胳膊，表现出对他的满意。尽管他们从没讨论过这个话题，当卡斯顺从他的要求的时候，他总是让对方知道自己有多开心。他知道卡斯需要鼓励和认可。  
  
当他们终于到达学校，迪恩付了钱，把卡斯拉出出租车，拖着他回到宿舍。他得让卡斯指引方向，不然他们会迷路的。  
  
一路上，他们总是停下脚步，迪恩把卡斯推到墙上，激狂地吻他，啃咬着他的嘴唇。卡斯一边呻吟，一边挺动胯部和迪恩磨蹭在一起，让自己的阴茎得到抚慰，但每次只要他这样做了，迪恩就会不满地哼唧一声，然后拉开彼此的距离，让卡斯更加欲求不满。卡斯心急地从的墙面上弹起背部，一路奔向走廊，想要尽快回到自己的寝室，沿途留下一连串的笑声。迪恩也情不自禁地大笑了起来，因为卡斯这个样子实在是太可爱了。  
  
终于，在仿佛经历了几千次推迟以后，他们终于来到寝室门口。卡斯弯腰试着把钥匙插进门里，迪恩趁机压在他的身上，抓住了后者大腿根部向他屁股撞去。这使得卡斯蹒跚着向门口冲去，并发出一声酣畅的喘息，回荡在走廊里。  
  
“嘘，公主，”迪恩调笑道：“等进去再说。”  
  
“噢，如果你肯住手的话，也许我们就能进去。”卡斯回击道。当迪恩挑逗得太过的时候，卡斯会变得有点尖刻。这时候迪恩总是有办法控制住场面，避免他们之间发生不愉快。他留在卡斯臀部的手不再捣乱，而是开始用拇指在卡斯衬衫下摆处裸露的皮肤上慢慢打圈。  
  
卡斯因为抚摸而叹息，终于在没有强烈干扰的情况下打开了房门。  
  
“你的室友呢？随时有可能回来吗？”迪恩在进去的时候问，在身后关上房门。他没有得到回答，卡斯将舌头伸进了他的嘴里，两个人的胯部蹭在一起。  
  
“走了。”卡斯喘着气说：“整个周末都不在。”  
  
迪恩笑了。这意味着他们有一个周末的时间，让整个宿舍楼知道卡斯能叫得多大声。  
  
“到床上去，小公主。”迪恩把卡斯推开说：“脱掉衣服。”  
  
卡斯迅速地遵从了，在穿过房间的同时脱掉了衣服。迪恩带着崇敬的眼光，看着他越来越多的皮肤暴露在外面。卡斯的身体如此完美。他的身材因为游泳和跑步而健美，皮肤带有自然的褐色光泽；臀部是完美的浑圆，而迪恩最喜欢的部分是他的胯骨。迪恩对它们总是爱不释手。当他的男朋友在自己身下的时候，他总是花更多的精力在它们上面。它们是那么完美。卡斯是那么完美。  
  
“多么天杀的完美，小公主。”迪恩在卡斯躺在床上的时候喘息着说。后者睁大了蓝色的眼睛，越过分开的双腿看着他。这场景总是让他屏住呼吸。  
  
一片安静中，迪恩以最慢的速度脱掉了衣服，好像他第一次需要和卡斯睡在一张床上时那样。他想要最大限度地挑逗卡斯，每次动作只露出一点肌肤。卡斯开始在床上抱怨迪恩是多么操蛋、撩拨自己，如果他再不快点的话，卡斯就自己先开始了。但迪恩知道他的威胁只是句空话。如果迪恩在这里，和卡斯待在同一个房间里，没有迪恩的老二深埋在自己体内，卡斯就不可能达到高潮。  
  
当他终于和卡斯一样赤裸，迪恩靠近了床，站在卡斯的头部旁边，阴茎正好打在后者的脸上。迪恩满意地看到卡斯舔着嘴唇，几乎留下了口水。他知道卡斯有多想要它。  
  
“你想要它吗，小公主？想要我把它放进你嘴里？”卡斯只是点头，用乞求的眼睛看向迪恩。他太想要了。“趴在床上，头朝外面。”迪恩命令道。卡斯立刻遵从了。迪恩的嘴角不由带上了小小的微笑。  
  
一只手扶着阴茎，另一只手轻轻抚摸着卡斯的头发，他慢慢地将阴茎的头部碰上卡斯的双唇，将前液涂抹在上面，直到这双唇在窗外照进的月光下折射出淡淡的光芒。卡斯的喉咙里发出渴望的声音，迪恩的阴茎又胀大了一些。卡斯迅速地舔了舔双唇，品尝着液体的味道，并且大声地呻吟出来。  
  
“求你，迪恩。”他恳求道：“请让我吸你。”   
  
“好吧，小公主。”迪恩答应说：“看在你恳求的样子那么漂亮的份上。”  
  
他一答应，卡斯就立刻张开嘴贪婪地吮吸它。迪恩爽到翻起白眼。卡斯这方面的技巧已经变得该死的高超。在迪恩允许的情况下，只要有机会他就会想练习口交。卡斯决心要掌握深喉，这意味着迪恩经常在他用嘴唇含着自己坚挺的情况下醒来。迪恩从没有抱怨过哪怕一次。说真的，如果他的男朋友发自内心渴望吸自己的老二，他有什么立场拒绝？  
  
迪恩感到他的龟头顶到卡斯的喉咙深处。两个人同时呻吟起来。  
  
“真他妈的棒，小公主。”他赞赏道：“你太他妈乖了。”迪恩爱抚着卡斯的头发，拇指划过卡斯被大大撑开的、包裹着自己的嘴唇。“你这样看上去真他妈美，小公主。嘴唇含着我的鸡巴，多么漂亮。”  
  
卡斯上下移动着头部，一边把自己嘴部无法够到的部分包在手里，随着头部的节奏撸动。当到达龟头的时候，他卷起舌头，舌尖划过那道狭缝，吸出前液。  
  
“操！”迪恩喊道：“他妈的太爽了。”迪恩感到自己快到了。卡斯的技巧如此娴熟，他已经能让自己在这么短的时间里就接近高潮，如果不是因为对方是卡斯，迪恩会为自己的持久力而羞愧了。而卡斯渴望用自己完美的口交技术来取悦迪恩，就算迪恩很快射出来，他也并不会觉得不好意思。卡斯从这当中所获得的满足感，让一切都值得。  
  
卡斯的舌头再一次卷动之后，迪恩把阴茎从卡斯口中“啵”的一声拔出来。卡斯发出一声抱怨。迪恩知道卡斯喜欢品尝自己精液的味道。但这不在今晚的计划里。  
  
“我知道，小公主。如果你表现得够好，下一轮你可以用嘴巴让我高潮，好吗？”卡斯饥渴地点点头，迪恩低声笑了起来。  
  
“转过去，小公主，躺好。现在是检查你的小穴的时间。”迪恩命令道。  
  
卡斯不满地呻吟，但依然顺从了。当他躺好，双腿大大张开，迪恩像之前那样在他腿间坐下。他的双手轻轻划过卡斯的大腿，所过之处升起了鸡皮疙瘩，引得一阵战栗贯穿卡斯全身。迪恩低下头，看到卡斯漂亮的小阴茎因为他变得多么坚硬。  
  
迪恩的手指掠过卡斯的阴茎，引来后者一声喘气。  
  
“求你。”卡斯喘息着，迪恩明白卡斯其实不知道自己在乞求什么，他只是想迪恩有所行动。  
  
“嘘，小公主。”迪恩安慰说：“我会给你想要的。”迪恩的眼睛没有离开卡斯的阴茎，看着它因为自己的双手再次抚上卡斯的大腿而抽动。  
  
慢慢地，迪恩的手向下滑到卡斯的臀部，覆上了臀肉。这引起卡斯的又一次颤抖，更多的鸡皮疙瘩浮了起来，卡斯的嘴唇漏出一声柔软、满足的呻吟。迪恩抓住卡斯的胯部，将他翻过身背部向上，然后露出了邪恶的微笑。  
  
“趴好。”他命令说，卡斯顺从地跪趴在床单上。当后者准备好，迪恩轻轻地在卡斯的屁股上打了一下，然后分开了他的臀肉，检查肛塞。  
  
他的大拇指轻轻地按在肛塞上，卡斯臀部向前一颤，高声的呻吟充满了整个房间。迪恩用一只拇指抚摸着肛塞的边缘，同时用走近卡斯时就抓在手里的润滑剂涂满了整个阴茎。当它足够光滑的时候，他拽住肛塞的末端把它拽了出来。紧接着迪恩把阴茎推进了穴口，动作快得卡斯完全没有时间反应。  
  
“上帝啊，迪恩，”卡斯抽泣着向后靠，把迪恩完全吞入体内。当迪恩到达最深处的时候，他紧紧地抓住了卡斯的臀部，迫使他停了下来。“迪恩，”卡斯抗议地呻吟着：“快动。”  
  
“你想要什么，小公主？我们要怎么做？”迪恩问。他喜欢从卡斯的小嘴里听到在回答他的问题时吐出的下流话。每次这样问的时候，卡斯都会告诉他。  
  
“面对面做。”卡斯说：“我想看着你。”  
  
迪恩动作娴熟地就着还插入的姿势，把卡斯转了过来。卡斯的双腿立刻缠上了迪恩的腰部，双臂搂着迪恩的脖子，把他拉入一个吻。这个吻激烈、缠绵，舌头交缠在一起。舌头共舞之时，迪恩开始了冲撞。随即卡斯断开了吻，在这强烈的刺激中丢盔弃甲，再也无法控制自己的身体。  
  
卡斯瘫软到只剩呻吟的力气。每次迪恩撞进他的身体，他都大声喘息着叫着迪恩的名字，淫词浪语填满了整个房间。迪恩在进入卡斯的时候低吼出来，每次抽出的时候，卡斯都紧紧地夹住他，要把他吸回去。这动作太让人受不了了，而这个小混蛋知道这点。  
  
“上帝啊，我操，小公主。”迪恩低吼：“真他妈紧。”卡斯再次用力夹紧，迪恩低下头，看见卡斯冲着他得意地笑。  
  
迪恩吻上他，同时用力地直冲进去，撞在他的敏感点上。卡斯的笑容褪去了，被大声的呻吟取代，他的手抓着迪恩的背滑下，在其上留下狰狞的红色印记。迪恩不在乎，他只是更用力地冲刺，使得卡斯再次抓住他的背部。几乎每次冲刺都撞到卡斯的前列腺，让身下的人随之扭动。  
  
“想射吗，小公主？”迪恩对着卡斯的耳朵吼道，同时持续地进攻：“大声地叫着我的名字，被操到只用后面就射出来？我赌你会的，小公主，因为你太乖了。总是能满足我的要求。你高潮的时候是多么漂亮，小公主。你知道吗？来吧，小公主。为我高潮，射得你全身都是。”迪恩在下身的动作一刻不停，他不得不在喘息中勉强说出了这些话，但看到卡斯身体的反应，那简直值了。卡斯对下流话爱得要死，而迪恩毫不介意去满足他。  
  
迪恩能看出来，卡斯即将到达顶峰。他的面部肌肉放松下来，头向后压进枕头里，眼睛后翻，然后他嘴唇张开，如迪恩预料的那样，哭喊着高潮了。整个过程中迪恩都看着他，同时一刻不停把自己狠狠地撞进他瘫软的身体里。卡斯整个软了下来，任由迪恩为所欲为。伴随着一声吼叫，迪恩也射出来了。他能听见卡斯一直低声抚慰着自己，随着余韵的褪去，他越来越清楚地感觉到卡斯的手抚摸在自己的头发之间。回过神来时，他已经倒在了卡斯的身上，头正好埋在爱人的颈间。  
  
他顺势在男朋友的脖颈处落下亲吻，并留下深深的吻痕，他热爱看见卡斯被自己留下的痕迹覆盖。完成以后，他用舌头抚慰着红色的痕迹，接着向下移动到他的胸部。当遇到精液的时候，他把它吸到嘴里，在舌尖品尝之后吞咽下去。他用咬痕覆盖了卡斯的胸部，将他身上的精液舔舐干净，直到他的阴茎那里。在向下的过程中，迪恩从卡斯体内滑了出来。这令他的爱人有些失望，但他知道卡斯喜欢自己正在做的事情。当到达卡斯臀部的时候，迪恩花了更多的精力照顾他的胯骨。毕竟，这是他最喜欢的部分。  
  
当迪恩摸到卡斯阴茎的时候，它已经在迪恩对卡斯身体的刺激下慢慢变硬。他将它含下去。他不想太刺激自己的男朋友，但他知道卡斯的不应期比自己短。  
  
“迪恩。”当迪恩再次动作的时候，卡斯喘息着。他非常擅长这个，卡斯不会持续很久的。他从来就做不到。  
  
他换了个方向，嘴唇含住卡斯的囊袋，同时用手撸起他正在抽动的阴茎。然后迪恩卷起舌头，伸出一只手玩弄卡斯的双球。  
  
卡斯呻吟着迪恩的名字，双手抓着迪恩的头发拉近他。迪恩放开了他的老二，吐出囊袋，转而用嘴吞下卡斯的阴茎。迪恩可以吞下卡斯的整个阴茎，直到鼻子埋在卡斯深色弯曲的耻毛里。卡斯的臀部轻轻地摇进迪恩的嘴里，迪恩没有阻止他，他可以承受这个，而且卡斯的动作也不大。  
  
当迪恩开始哼出声音，他知道他们已经进入通向高潮的漩涡。  
  
迪恩一只手放在卡斯的腹部，他可以感觉到对方的肌肉在手下痉挛。迪恩继续哼着，吞咽着，直到卡斯再也不能承受。当他感到第一波精液的时候，迪恩退后一些，仅把龟头含在嘴里，这样他可以含住所有的精液。他用手握着卡斯直到他射完，然后起身用一个吻将口中的精液全部送入他的嘴里。  
  
  
卡斯饥渴地吞下了自己的精液，然后把舌头放进迪恩的嘴里，让它被舔干净。当一切都清理好，迪恩再次靠近，微笑着在卡斯的唇上落下一个追逐的吻，然后倒在他的身侧。他挤了挤卡斯，自己背朝下躺好，然后把卡斯拉近自己。  
  
“你是完美的，知道吗？“迪恩的嘴唇贴着卡斯的头发说道，并在那里落下了一个吻。  
  
卡斯满足地哼了一声，温柔地吻了一下迪恩的胸膛。  
  
“来，小公主，到被子里来。”迪恩说着开始拽被子。卡斯扭动着，好让迪恩把被子从他身下抽出来，然后盖在他们热度散去的赤裸的身体上。  
  
盖好被子以后，迪恩再次让卡斯依偎在自己身侧，在他的头上又落下一吻。  
  
“我爱你，卡斯。”迪恩说。  
  
“嗯，我也爱你。”卡斯带着睡意呢喃道。  
  
迪恩因为爱人的困乏而轻笑起来，随后一个得意的笑出现在他脸上。那都是因为自己的缘故，想到他们刚才所做的那些事，他真愿意一辈子都这么继续下去。  
  
“睡吧，公主。”他轻声说。从卡斯深深的呼吸声中可以知道，他已经睡着了。


End file.
